Love is Love
by xoxOmitxox27
Summary: Im Brittany Pierce and this is the story of how i fell in love with my best friend, Santana Lopez... Take the journey through the ups and downs of one Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. Brittana with slight Faberry
1. Prologue

I'm Brittany Pierce and this is the story of how I fell in love with my best friend Santana Lopez. Most people think she's a total bitch but that's only because they've seen her bad side. When her bad side comes out it's a total terror. She always tells me that I will never ever see her angry at me. I don't know what it is with her but she treats me different than other people do. They treat me like a child, like I'm just the dumb blonde cheerleader. With me she's patient and caring.

Ever since we were little we've been closer than friends should be. We stood closer than friends should, we touched more than friends should, and we kissed more than friends should. We were eight when we had our first real kiss. We both didn't know what it was like to kiss someone and so one day when we were studying up in my room I leaned over and pressed a soft, tender kiss to her sweet, luscious lips. Since then we've had sweet lady kisses basically every day but behind closed doors.

People always say how wrong it is to love the same sex but when I'm with her everything is just so damn beautiful and perfect. I never tell her how I feel about these kisses because she constantly tells me that everything is better without feelings. That she doesn't like labels but only on things she shoplifts. I just slightly nod and sigh.

Growing up I constantly stole glances, touches, hugs, kisses. Its hard falling for your best friend especially when they don't want to admit who they truly are, not even to themselves. Ever since we were younger she threw herself at any boy in a ten mile radius. Later I found out why she did that, she was scared.

I understand that it's scary being attracted to the same gender because of the people who will hate you and the looks they'll give you. I don't care though. Love is love. Love doesn't belong to any gender.

After a while of fooling around behind closed doors I just couldn't take it anymore. My love for her was unbearable. I couldn't go a day without her and when I had to my chest just hurt. My heart beat faintly. It hurt even more when she would hook up with Puck or some nameless guy at a party and I would have to sit and listen to her tell me all about her experience that night with those boys.

When I tried to tell her how I felt when we were making out she practically told me that I'm only there when she's not with Puck. So I went out to get over her. For a very long time I thought Artie was a robot so I never talked to him but when I walked up to him in the hallway to ask him if he could be my partner I knew for sure he wasn't a robot. Santana got jealous of Artie and told him that I slept with every guy that went to the school. She thought that I would never know of that but I know everything when it comes to Santana.

After the duets competition I got back together with Artie after he had dumped me. Things between Santana and I were rocky and they would never be the same but at least I could try. I tried to patch things back up between us but she pushed me away.

I tried to like Artie the way I like Santana but there was no way in hell that I could. I just remember all the good things we went through before our fight. Like when we were younger we used to play princess and savior, our own little game we made up, we played house and a dance game where she would get so tired she would have to sit down and watch me the rest of the time. Now that I think about it I think she just wanted to check me out.

Now we swing around to today, this is where my story begins, this is where we take the first step on the Santana and Brittany story.


	2. First day

A loud buzz rang out next to my ear and awoke me from my peaceful slumber. I was having a dream about ducks, rainbows, and Santana all put together so when my alarm clock went off I swung out my arm and punched the clock off the table. I sighed peacefully when the invading noise shut up and I curled deeper into my bed. I buried my face deeper into the crease of my pillow.

I was going to go back to sleep when the door of my bedroom hit the wall behind it because my little sister, Bethany, had already barged in and was running towards my bed. I felt her knee jab into my back as she started jumping on me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes that still had the morning crust in them. "Beth, please get off me." I croak, sleep still evident in my voice.

Her face came into my view as she leaned over my back and grinned at my while her hair tickled my face and made me sneeze. "TANA HERE'S!" she yelled after I sat up and squinted at her. Knowing Tana meant Santana I quickly threw off the covers and got up so fast I didn't know the covers had twisted around my feet causing me to fall face first to the ground. Pain shot through my nose as I grumbled against the rough carpet but I shook it off and slowly got up this time, careful not to fall again.

The whole time Bethany stood there giggling so hard she fell to the ground too so I laughed at her as I blew past her and used my long legs to take the stairs down four at a time. I twirled past the wall that separated the hallway from the living room and kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her leaning against the wall next to the front door, looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. A small smile played on her lips as she was looking at a picture of me holding Bethany on my back, both of us giving our best Pierce smiles, that's what Santana likes to call them. I just stood there taking in her presence. We saw a lot of each other over the summer but there was still that big giant elephant between us that we could never get rid of.

My eyes raked over her body, as she shifted from one foot to the other. She was wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket hanging over it and some black skinny jeans. It took all my will power not to walk over there and kiss the crap out of her.

I decided to make my presence known my clearing my throat. She spun around with a bitch smirk on but when her dark brown eyes met my crystal blue ones, she broke out into a grin and ran towards me to envelope me in a hug. Her arms wound around my neck as mine went around her waist pulling her body incredibly closer to mine, desperate to have some contact.

I breathed in her scent, of vanilla and roses, and let my eyes slide closed in contentment. I missed her so much and now it's a new year and things could change for us. Hopefully. "Hey Britt." Santana's breath hits my neck and tingles run down my back. "Hey San." I whisper into her dark locks of sheer perfection. After a couple of minutes of just hugging she pulls away and lets my hand slowly slip out of hers.

She looks down at what I'm wearing, which is bright pink panties and a white tank top, and she grins. "Britt I'm pretty sure people at school don't want to see your pink panties." She whispers as her eyes caress my body in every single place. A blush slowly creeps onto my cheeks and I giggled, "Sorry I was having too good of a dream to get up."

Santana laughed and spoke with that sexy voice of hers, "Well hurry up Britt-Britt it's our first day of senior year. We needz to getz a move on." She spoke in her fake ghetto voice.

After taking a 10 minute shower and putting on some jeans and a tank top much like Santana we were in her car and had thirty minutes to spare. Her red convertible Camaro pulled into the school parking lot and I groaned. I didn't want school to be back on but here we were.

I glanced over at Santana and she had already put on her HBIC glare on and was grabbing her cheerios bag out of the back seat. Like usual most of the kids were staring, mouths wide open as she bent over and plucked the bag out of the seat. I just sat there unsure what to do. I stared but I was also sad since she was already putting on her bitch act and we hadn't even made it into the school yet.

I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt, while reaching for my bag at my feet. I got out of the car and slung the strap over my shoulder as I strutted up to Santana who was standing waiting for me.

We started towards the double doors of Mckinley and I had no idea what the year had in store for me and Santana but I knew one thing for sure. Santana would be mine by the end of the year and I wouldn't have to share her anymore. I looked over at her and knew I would do anything to kiss those beautiful red lips everyday for the rest of my life.

I sighed deeply and reached for the ice cold metal of the door handle. My hand gripped it firmly as it slowly turned.


End file.
